


Spent Our Lives Searching

by geckoholic



Category: The Last Witch Hunter (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic
Summary: All her adult life, Chloe lived alone.





	Spent Our Lives Searching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).

All her adult life, Chloe lived alone, courtesy of the fact that she's a dreamwalker; her dreams are dangerous. She was raised into that conviction, after losing her brother at a young age. Her family was never the same. They didn't know how to handle her. Before her, the last known dreamwalker in their lineage was Chloe's great-grandmother, back in England, and Chloe never got the chance to talk to her. 

She never had a problem with being a witch. She very much had a problem with being a dreamwalker. Not anymore, now that she's learning to control her powers, use them to do good. Dolan has given her so many books that it might take her years to get through them all. Kaulder tells her stories whenever she asks, although she doesn't ask often; he's a fountain of knowledge, sure, but those stories are about ancient assassins and that's not what Chloe is. That's not what Chloe wants to be, either. 

But she did learn a few things, since she met Kaulder. Most importantly, she learned control, and a few weeks ago she asked Miranda to move in with her. It made sense, Chloe argued. She owns her apartment, while Miranda had rented hers. They're still rebuilding the bar. Neither Chloe nor Miranda had the opportunity to squirrel away a lot by the way of savings; only five years ago all of that went into the starter capital needed to open the bar in the first place, they had to pick up a loan too, and the business had only started to flourish a little more than a year ago. In other words, they're flat broke. They live off selling their herbs and Chloe's, say, expense allowance provided by the church. Miranda's got a gig as a barkeeper in a regular human dance club, too. Nevertheless, judging from Miranda's expression when she finally, finally, popped that question, Chloe wouldn't have needed to be quite so pragmatic in her approach. 

Either way, now she's able to snuggle until they drift off, curl around Miranda in her sleep, and wake in tangled sheets together. She still has nightmares sometimes, but she's figured out how to push them back, how to box them in, keep them from bleeding into the mind of the person in the bed with her. And that's not all she learned.

Miranda has nightmares, too, about the bar burning down, about her abduction. And whenever Chloe notices her distress, when she's writhing and whispering pleas to a captor that's long dead by now, Chloe gathers her in her arms and puts a hand over her heart, and she imagines an entire universe filled with soft and beautiful things. At first, it only lasted for a few minutes, but by now she can ensure that Miranda will spend whatever's left of the night without fire and destruction or the grinning visage of her captor invading he dreams. 

All her adult life, Chloe's dreams were dangerous. Not anymore; now they might become the very reason that enables her to change the world for the better, in big and momentous ways as well as in small and intimate ones, such as purging the fear from the dreams of the woman she loves.


End file.
